


you're my best friends

by Rogerina



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump, ben hardy hurt, rami malek hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogerina/pseuds/Rogerina
Summary: Oscar Wilde once said that true friends are the ones that stab you in the front.But there are friends who would get stabbed for you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request made by Jelliyke. I changed it slightly a bit, hope you like it anyway

That, was a happy day for Rami. Finally he would have asked Lucy to be his fiancée. 

So he went out with Ben to buy a beautiful ring for a wonderful girl, that had become the very essence of his life. They had entered in the most refined jewelery in London because he wanted to make things big, Lucy deserved this much.

It was supposed to be just a fun afternoon in town, relaxing with his best friend from the stress caused by the movie. Being in a movie of so great importance was very demanding: the american actor, like the others as well, had to make justice to not only a rock legend and one of the greatest musician of all time, but also to a marvelous human being, so complex, so charismatic and captivating.

 

He wouldn't ever imagined what would have happened next.

 

 

Rami was so intent on looking, at the counter, a diamond ring with a beautiful central sapphire insert, that did not notice the shady individual who had approached by his shoulders. He didn't see the strange shining in the man's pocket, his hatred expression. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He looked down and saw the knife bloody blade coming out of his shoulder.

 

He couldn't figured out anything if not the pain that exploded in him when the creepy man drew out again the dagger, ready to stab him once more, this time mortally.

Rami, accepting his imminent fate, closed his eyes and thought of happy memories.

He didn't want to die with terror in his eyes.

Instead he thought of how lucky he was to have portrayed a rock legend such as Freddie Mercury in a movie that had changed his life.

The mind went to his three best friends, the two father-figure that Roger and Brian had become to him, and, most important, to the love of his life, his Mary Austin, Lucy Boyton.

He smiled inspite of the situation, a single tear cascading down his cheek.

 

 He imagined the knife piercing his flesh, tearing out his heart. But the sharp blade of the knife did not meet his body again.

He opened his eyes, thinking that he was already in the after-life. No, he wasn't there

 

 

 

 

The knife was stuck into the chest of his blonde friend.

 

 

 

Ben had sacrificed himself for him


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> I modified the first chapter, welcoming some commenters suggestions.  
> In this chapter I will also explain the reason behind the attack and racism and homophobia are mentioned, so don't read if this trigger you, it's difficult to write even for me and not vomiting while doing so

Today was the day.

He, Warren Jones, would have done justice to the world.

It was completely unacceptable that an immigrant, an Egyptian, would have portrayed a a queer, filthy, scandalous individual.

The world had been purified by that faggot singer's death. And now, someone wanted to make a film about his dirty, carnal life, to corrupt the young generations. I

Inadmissible.

Offensive.

Repugnant.

He, Warren Jones, would have restored the the correct world's order.

The actor was in his hand.He held the instrument that would clean the world, which would make it better again, in the other hand.

He was ready, he would have been the hero he deserved to be.

But no, something went wrong.

Why a boy, a perfect western white person, would have done something like this.

Why sacrifice his life for a menace that had to be destroyed. He was left speechless.

He had failed in his intent. It wasn't right, he didn't know what to do so made the only thing a coward like him could do.

He ran away

 

 

 

_Rami P.O.V_

This is a nightmare, I will wake up soon and all of this would be gone.

I was bot holding the bloodied form of my baby friend in my arms. I wasn't praying for him to survive.

 

I wanted to wake up a find all of this ended.

 

I faintly hear the cashier calling for an ambulance and for the police.

 

All I could focus on was Ben.

His big baby green eyes that held a frightened expression, but no tear.

Then he said: "thanks for being one of my best friend".

I did not make it anymore. I let the tears run freely.

"Why Ben, why" i said exasperated.

" Because you're my friend and friends are the salt of life" he said trying to smile.

 

 

When the paramedics arrived took him straight away. The situation was critical they said.

Then all went black for me

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I wasn't sure I should update this story but, nvertheless, i decided to post another chapter. Let me know in the comment what do you think

 

_RAMI P.O.V._

I woke up to a steady, beeping sound and to a strong smell of antispetic. For a short moment I didn’t remeber anything, then unpleasant memories resurfaced.  
The creepy man.  
The stabbing.  
Ben.  
At that thought panic started rising, and I opened wide my eyes from fear.  
I started looking around me frantically, trying to get up. I felt like I was going to explode, a vortex of thoughts assaulted me. I wanted to shout but I couldn't. Pair of hands were on me, and voices in the distance:  
“Rami, son, calm down. It’s okay you’re safe. You'll tear out your stichtes if you keep trashing around"  
Someone was hugging me and, after some time I recognized being Gwilym and Joe's hands.

Brian was there also, it was his voice that had spoken earlier.

I started crying:“ Ben, where’s Ben?”i said between sobs.

The three men exchanged worried looks.

"Please tell me, I need to know how he is" I continued  
It was Brian that spoke " well, son, he's still in surgery"  
" still? How long I was out?" I interrupted agitated.  
"Two hours. You were stabbed in the shoulder but it didn't do any permanently damage, yet you still lost a quite amount of blood, so please keep yourself calm"  
"Ok" i said reluctantly " but please tell me about Ben's condition"  
"He was stabbed in the chest and the damage done to his right lung is really exstensive and, besides he nearly bled out. Doctors are doing everything they can. Roger is in the wainting room. He'll keep us updated."  
" It's my fault. I had to be the one in surgery, not him. I asked him to hang out togheter. If I hadn't he world be safe now"  
"Babe it's absolutely not your fault" a sweet, feminine voice said.  
Near the door was Lucy.  
She rushed to hug me. At that point we both were crying.  
They others silently get out of the room, leaving us lovers bringing each other comfort.  
After all this ordeal, we needed each other touch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _THIRD P.O.V,_

Three more hours passed without and news about Ben.  
Then there was a cellphone ring. It was Brian's.  
"We're coming" said the guitarist,when the person at the other end of the line finished speaking.  
"It was Roger. Ben's out of surgery. We need to go there immediatly" ha said to the others actors near him.  
Terror caught al three of them: what had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i corrected this chapter thanks to a commenter advice


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. It had taken some time to write due to uni commitments. Comments are welcomed and please point out any mistake!

Brian, along with the two young actors, rushed into the waiting room that Roger had pointed to on the phone.

When he arrived he found the drummer with his head in his hands. He immediately thought of the worst.

He approached with his heart beating so hard that he passed any drum solo that Roger had ever played; he knew that expression well: it was the same one he had when Freddie communicated his diagnosis to the band.

This meant nothing good.

When he was close enough to be noticed, Roger jumped up and hugged him.

“He can’t be .." Brian began to say, with a whisper.

"No, but he's in a coma. The doctors don't know if he'll get through the night. They had to take half his lung because he was too compromised. His heart stopped beating twice during the surgery. He has already developed an infection, which doctors are trying to treat with antibiotics. The good news is, if one can say so, that if he will survive through the night, then his chances for improvement will increase.

Brian, I don't want to lose him, "concluded Roger, whose large blue eyes were drowned in a sea of tears.

Brian couldn't speak.

Ben didn't deserve all this. Rami didn't deserve it. They were so young, with so many things to do. Life could not be so unfair with them.

 

 

 

"Can we see him?" Joe asked faintly. Brian thought how hard it was for the two boys to see their best friends in those conditions: one who had just escaped an attack and the other hung on a thin line between light and oblivion.

"Certainly," said Roger, putting a hand on the actor's shoulder, "but be careful, don't let it scare you. Ben is young, he is strong. He will make it "

 

 

The group headed for the room where Ben had been placed.

The vision that greeted them was terrifying and would have fueled their nightmares for a long time.

Ben was as white as the hospital blankets, attached to a myriad of tubes and to a respirator. He looked so small, so young, so fragile in that bed. A puppy to protect that should had never be in that situation.

 

 

Joe, immediately followed by Gwil, approached the bed. It was particularly difficult for him. The two had created a very strong bond of friendship from day one. Joe was a volcano, hyperactive, extrovert, bubbly. Ben, on the other hand, might seem introverted outside, but as soon as he was known he turned out to be the sweetest, nicest, most generous, talented and good person in the world. Apparently two opposites that complement each other.

 

Gwil, also, felt like Joe, only in a slightly different form. For him Ben had become the younger brother to be protected at all costs from all the evil in the world, and in this he felt himself a failure. He hadn't protected him and now Ben was in that hospital bed

 

Roger had a broken heart: Ben was his double: a boy so intelligent and sensitive that he caught all the nuances of the drummer’s character. A boy who, in order to live his dream and to do justice to the character he had to play, had studied the battery from scratch, training for more than ten hours a day. Roger felt him like a part of himself, like his own son. And for him it was.

 

 

Brian could not help but look helplessly through the door. It was like going back in time. A time he had sworn he never wanted to live again. But life had once again been cruel.

 

 

They stayed there for some time, each absorbed in their thoughts, sitting on either side of Ben's bed holding his hands.

Then, all of a sudden, the monitors that Ben was attached to started to go crazy.

Doctors arrived and they were thrown out. That small room became a whirlwind of movements: everyone moved around the poor boy's body so fast, too fast.

 

And the group outside could not help but look inert.

**Author's Note:**

> the chapter has been modified, welcoming the suggestion of pfloer and jxbejdos


End file.
